


a thousand teeth (and yours among them)

by rosewitchx



Series: Bodyguard AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amethyst isn't invited because little babies don't get to commit murder, Buried Alive, Gen, Hiding a Body, Minor Character Death, Murder, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: The gems bury a man alive.
Relationships: Garnet & Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Series: Bodyguard AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754770
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	a thousand teeth (and yours among them)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a metaphor here somewhere.  
> This is from an AU, sorta, but it's so vague and the AU so convoluted and frankly kinda fucked up that I just went "fuck it" and posted it anyway. If you know who they're burying you get a gold star. Max, you can't play.  
> Title: In a Week - Hozier

They dig for what feels like hours under the pouring, frigid rain, but Rose doesn’t feel the cold at all. All she feels, honestly, is the hard metal of the shovel within her hands.

“He’s moving,” Garnet informs them, shouting over the storm. Rose and Pearl both look at the black bag next to her feet; it is wriggling, indeed. “I think we didn’t do a good enough job at killing.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Rose grits out. “He’ll be dead soon anyway.” 

They continue digging, an uphill battle against the weather. The shovel threatens to snap under her hands. Pearl looks like she’s faring a lot better, all focus and determination and anger rightfully channeled into her duty. Garnet puts one foot on top of the plastic lump and the man inside groans, muffled. Thank the stars Pearl had had the foresight to gag him; not a single one of them wanted to hear  _ anything  _ he had to say. It was far too late for apologies or excuses now. She places a hand, gingerly, over her belly, and her resolve hardens.

“Maybe we should’ve just burnt him up,” Rose muses under her breath. “Thrown him into a volcano. Would save us all the hassle.”

“Garnet saw us getting caught, though,” Pearl reminds her. “Besides, you wanted this.”

“Yeah.” Rose sighs. “I did.”

They dump the man into the hole; the rain’s even started pooling at the bottom. They begin shoving dirt back into the earth, even through the poor bastard’s agonizing cries. They don’t give a shit.

“ _ Rose, _ ” the man says, finally; the sound is almost lost in the uproar.

She stands before his grave, looks down at him, and shovels in the last of the mud.


End file.
